familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1899
Year 1899 (MDCCCXCIX) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday "Calendar in year 1899 (Russia)" (Julian calendar, starting Tuesday), webpage: Julian-1899 (Russia used the Julian calendar until 1919). of the 12-day-slower Julian calendar). __TOC__ Although popular belief holds this year as the last of the Nineteenth century, 1900 was in fact technically the true last year. Events of 1899 January - March : Cuba free.]] * January 1 **End of Spanish rule in Cuba. **Queens and Staten Island merge with New York City. * January 6 - Lord Curzon becomes Viceroy of India. * January 10 - Tau Kappa Epsilon fraternity is founded at Illinois Wesleyan University in Bloomington. * January 17 - United States takes possession of Wake Island. : Opel car.]] * January 19 - Anglo-Egyptian Sudan is formed. * January 21 - Opel Motors opens for business. * January 22 - The leaders of six Australian colonies meet in Melbourne to discuss the confederation of Australia as a whole. * February 2 - The Australian Premiers' Conference held in Melbourne agrees Australia's capital (Canberra) should be located between Sydney and Melbourne. * February 4 - Philippine-American War begins as hostilities break out in Manila. * February 6 - Spanish-American War: A peace treaty between the United States and Spain is ratified by the United States Senate. - Great Blizzard of 1899.]] * February 12-14 - Great Blizzard of 1899: Freezing temperatures and snow extend well south into North America, including southern Florida. Many areas in the Southeast United States achieve all-time record minimum temperatures that hold for decades, if not to the present day. It is the latest in a series of disasters to Florida's citrus industry. * February 14 - Voting machines are approved by the U.S. Congress for use in federal elections. * February 16 - Knattspyrnufélag Reykjavíkur established. The first football club in Iceland. * March 1 - In Afghanistan Capt. George Roos-Keppel makes a sudden attack on a predatory band of Chamkannis that have been raiding in the Kurram Valley and captures 100 prisoners with 3,000 head of cattle. * March 2 - In Washington State, USA, Mount Rainier National Park is established. * March 4 - Cyclone Mahina sweeps in north of Cooktown, Queensland, with a 12 m wave that reaches up to 5 km inland - over 300 dead. : Aspirin.]] * March 6 **Felix Hoffmann patents Aspirin. **Bayer registers aspirin as a trademark. * March 8 - Frankfurter Fußball-Club Victoria von 1899, prequel for Eintracht Frankfurt is founded * March 20 - At Sing Sing, Martha M. Place becomes the first woman executed in an electric chair. April - June * June 12 - A tornado completely destroys the town of New Richmond, killing 117 and injuring more than 200 * June 22–June 27 - the highest ever recorded cricket score, 628 not out, is made by A. E. J. Collins. * June 25 - Three Denver newspapers publish a story that the Chinese government under the Guangxu Emperor is going to demolish the Great Wall of China - later proved to be a fabrication. * June 27 The paperclip was first patented by Johan Vaaler, a Norwegian inventor.http://inventors.about.com/library/inventors/blpaperclip.htm * June 30 - Mile-a-Minute Murphy earned his famous nickname this day after he became the first man to ride a bicycle for one mile in under a minute on Long Island. July - September * July 17 **America's first juvenile court is established in Chicago. **NEC Corporation is organized as the first Japanese joint venture with foreign capital. **The French Bretonnet-Braun mission is destroyed in the battle of Togbao, in Chad, by the warlord Rabih az-Zubayr. * July 19 - The Newsboys Strike takes place when the Newsies of New York, USA go on strike (strike lasts until August 2). * July 29 - The First Peace Conference ends with the signing of the Hague Convention. *September 13 - Mackinder, Ollier and Brocherel make the first ascent of Batian (5,199m - 17,058 ft), the highest peak of Mount Kenya. * September 19 - Alfred Dreyfus is pardoned. s during the Second Boer War]] October - December * October 11 - Second Boer War begins: In South Africa, a war between the United Kingdom and the Boers of the Transvaal and Orange Free State erupts. * October 30 - Augusta Augusta High School Building is completed. Augusta Methodist College shuts down. *November 4 - Alpha Sigma Tau Sorority is founded in Ypsilanti, Michigan. *November 8 - The Bronx Zoo opens. *November 16 - Lithuanian doctor, poet, and national hero Vincas Kudirka dies of tuberculosis at age 40. * November 29 - F.C. Barcelona, one of the most successful football clubs in the world, is founded. * December 2 - Philippine-American War: The Battle of Tirad Pass, termed "The Filipino Thermopylae", is fought. ** During the new moon on December 2-3, 1899, a near-grand conjunction of the classical planets and several binocular Solar System bodies occurred. The Sun, Moon, Mercury, Mars and Saturn were all within 15° of each other, with Venus 5° ahead of this conjunction and Jupiter 15° behind. Accompanying the classical planets in this grand conjunction were Uranus (technically visible unaided in pollution-free skies), Ceres and Pallas. * December 16 - A.C. Milan, one of the most successful football clubs in the world, is founded. * December 16 - Augusta Augusta High School burns down due to a heating plant failure. * December 26 - Battle of Mafeking begins. * December 31 - A large standing stone at Stonehenge falls over, the last time this has happened. Undated * David Hilbert creates the modern concept of geometry with the publication of his book Grundlagen der geometrie. * International Council of Nurses is founded. * San Pellegrino is first bottled. * The significance of oracle bones is discovered. * Kmart is founded. * The North Carolina General Assembly incorporates the town of Manteo, which was originally laid out as the Dare county seat in 1870. * Scott Joplin composes Maple Leaf Rag, known as one of the most famous ragtime pieces of all time. Births January - June *January 1 - Jack Beresford, British olympic rower (d.1977) *January 6 - Heinrich Nordhoff, German automotive engineer, managing director of Volkswagen (d. 1968) *January 7 - Francis Poulenc, French composer (d. 1963) *January 11 - Eva LeGallienne, English actress (d. 1991) *January 12 - Paul Hermann Müller, Swiss chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1965) *January 15 - Goodman Ace, American actor, comedian, and writer (d. 1982) *January 17 **Al Capone, American gangster (d. 1947) **Nevil Shute, English author (d. 1960) *January 21 - John Bodkin Adams, suspected British serial killer (d. 1983) *January 30 - Max Theiler, South African virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1972) *February 3 **Doris Speed, British actress (d. 1994) **Lao She, Chinese author (d. 1966) *February 6 - Ramón Novarro, Mexican actor (d. 1968) *February 7 - Earl Whitehill, baseball player (d. 1954) *February 15 **Georges Auric, French composer (d. 1983) **Gale Sondergaard, American actress (d. 1985) *February 17 - Leo Najo, baseball player (d. 1978) *February 22 **George O'Hara, American actor (d. 1966) **Dechko Uzunov, Bulgarian painter (d. 1986) **Ian Clunies Ross, Australian scientist, first chair of CSIRO(d. 1959) *February 23 - Erich Kästner, German writer (d. 1974) *February 26 **Alec Campbell, Australian solider who fought in the Battle of Gallipoli (d. 2002) **Max Petitpierre, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 1994) *February 27 - Charles Best, Canadian medical scientist (d. 1978) * March 11 - King Frederick IX of Denmark (d. 1972) * March 13 - John Hasbrouck van Vleck, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1980) * March 18 - Jean Goldkette, French-born musician (d. 1962) * March 24 - Dorothy C. Stratton, director of the SPARS during World War II (d. 2006) *March 27 - Gloria Swanson, American actress (d. 1983) * March 28 - Harold B. Lee, eleventh president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1973) * March 29 - Lavrenty Beria, Soviet official (d. 1953) *April 1 - Gustavs Celmins, Latvian fascist leader (d. 1968) *April 7 - Robert Casadesus, French pianist (d. 1972) *April 21 - Percy Lavon Julian, American scientist (d. 1975) *April 22 - Vladimir Nabokov, Russian-born writer (d. 1977) *April 23 - Bertil Ohlin, Swedish economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) *April 24 - Oscar Zariski, Russian mathematician (d. 1986) *April 27 - Walter Lantz, animator (d. 1994 *April 29 - Duke Ellington, American jazz musician, bandleader (d. 1974) *May 8 - Friedrich Hayek, Austrian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1992) *May 10 **Fred Astaire, American singer, dancer, and actor (d. 1987) **Dimitri Tiomkin, Ukrainian-born composer (d. 1979) *May 12 - Indra Devi, Baltic-born yogi and actress (d. 2002) *May 15 - Jean-Etienne Valluy, French general (d. 1970) *May 24 - Suzanne Lenglen, French tennis player (d. 1938) *June 1 - Edward Charles Titchmarsh, British mathematician (d. 1963) *June 2 - Lotte Reiniger, German-born silhouette animator (d. 1981) *June 3 - Georg von Békésy, Hungarian biophysicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1972) *June 12 - Fritz Albert Lipmann, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1986) *June 13 - Carlos Chávez, Mexican composer (d. 1978) *June 14 - Yasunari Kawabata, Japanese writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1972) *June 27 - Juan Trippe, airline entrepreneur and pioneer, Pan Am founder (d. 1981) *June 30 - Harry Shields, American jazz clarinettist (d. 1971) July - December * July 5 - Marcel Achard, French play and scriptwriter (d. 1974) * July 7 - George Cukor, American film director (d. 1983) * July 10 - John Gilbert, American actor (d. 1936) * July 11 - E. B. White, American writer (d. 1985) * July 15 - Seán Lemass, Taoiseach of Ireland (d. 1971) * July 17 - James Cagney, American actor (d. 1986) * July 21 **Hart Crane, American poet (d. 1932) **Ernest Hemingway, American writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1961) * July 22 - King Sobhuza II of Swaziland (d. 1982) * August 4 - Ezra Taft Benson, thirteenth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1994) * August 13 - Alfred Hitchcock, British film director (d. 1980) * August 24 **Jorge Luis Borges, Argentine writer (d. 1986) **Albert Claude, Belgian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1983) * August 29 - **Lyman Lemnitzer, American general (d. 1988) **Rufino Tamayo, Mexican painter (d. 1991) **August 30 - Ray Arcel, American boxing trainer, was active from the 1920s through the 1980s (d.1994) * September 1 - Andrei Platonovich Klimentov, Russian-born writer of the Soviet period (d. 1951) * September 3 - Frank Macfarlane Burnet, Australian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1985) * September 9 **Brassaï, French photographer (d. 1984) **Waite Hoyt, baseball player (d. 1984) * September 13 - Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, Romanian fascist politician, leader of the Iron Guard (d. 1938) * September 21 - Frederick Coutts, the 8th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1986) * October 1 - Ernest Haycox, American writer (d. 1950) * October 3 - Gertrude Berg, American actress (d. 1966) * October 19 - Miguel Ángel Asturias, Guatemalan writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1974) * October 20 - Evelyn Brent, American actress (d. 1975) * November 15 **Avdy Andresson, Estonian Minister of War in Exile (d. 1990) **Iskander Mirza, first President of Pakistan (d. 1969) * November 17 - Douglas Shearer, film sound engineer (d. 1971) * November 18 - Eugene Ormandy, Hungarian conductor (d. 1985) * November 21 - Jobyna Ralston, American actress (d. 1967) * December 2 - John Barbirolli, English conductor (d. 1970) * December 3 - Hayato Ikeda, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1965) * December 9 - Jean de Brunhoff, French writer (d. 1937) * December 15 - Harold Abrahams, British athlete (d. 1978) * December 16 - Noel Coward, English actor, playwright, and composer (d. 1973) * December 18 - Peter Wessel Zapffe, Norwegian author and philosopher (d. 1990) * December 25 - Humphrey Bogart, American actor (d. 1957) * December 28 - Eugeniusz Bodo, Polish actor (d. 1943) * December 29 - Nie Rongzhen, Chinese Communist military leader (d. 1992) *''date unknown'' - Friedrich Panse, German psychiatrist (d. 1973) : See also 1899 births. Deaths January - June * January 23 - Romualdo Pacheco, Governor of California (b. 1831) * February 6 ** Leo von Caprivi, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1831) ** Prince Alfred of Edinburgh and Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (b. 1874) * February 16 - Félix Faure, President of France (b. 1841) * February 25 - Paul Julius Reuter, German-born news agency founder (b. 1816) * March 3 - William P. Sprague, American politician from Ohio (b. 1827) * March 6 - Princess Kaiulani of Hawaii, Last monarch of Hawaii. (b. 1875) * April 5 - T. E. Ellis, Welsh politician (b. 1859) * June 3 - Johann Strauss, Jr., Austrian composer (b. 1825) * June 10 - Ernest Chausson, French composer (b. 1855) July - December *July 18 - Horatio Alger, American writer (b. 1832) *July 21 - Robert G. Ingersoll, American politician (b. 1833) *August 16 - Robert Wilhelm Bunsen, German chemist (b. 1811) *September 12 - Cornelius Vanderbilt II, American railway magnate (b. 1843) *September 17 - Charles Alfred Pillsbury, industrialist (b. 1842) *October 2 - Percy Pilcher, aviation pioneer & glider pilot, (b. 1866) *October 30 - William Henry Webb, American industrialist and philanthropist (b. 1816) *November 21 - Garret A. Hobart, 24th Vice President of the United States (b. 1844) *November 24 - Abdallahi ibn Muhammad, Sudanese political and religious leader (killed in battle) (b. 1846) *December 10 - King Ngwane V of Swaziland (b. 1876) *December 22 - Dwight L. Moody, American evangelist (b. 1837) : See also 1899 deaths. Notes